


Rule 3

by ThePeridotRanger



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Reveal, their families find out, they break one of Zordon's rules
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 02:58:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10778076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePeridotRanger/pseuds/ThePeridotRanger
Summary: There's a new enemy in town and she's set out to destroy the rangers' lives. Will she succeed in making them break one of their rules?





	Rule 3

  1. _Never use powers for personal gain._
  2. _Never escalate a fight, unless your enemy forces you to._
  3. _Never reveal your identity, ever._



Zordon gave them these three rules when they first became power rangers. Of course it was not long before one of the rules was broken. That’s why the rangers were all sitting in Trini’s house with all their parents surrounding them. _This is a whole new level of disastrous for us._ Trini thought as Zack helped her with her injuries. It all started out as a normal day for them…

**Earlier**

Trini woke up early on a Sunday morning, before even her parents. She had to get up this early in order to get to rangers training. Otherwise her parents would have forced her into their weekly “family activities”. They liked to think of Sundays and a day to hang out and talk about how people’s weeks went or what they were planning. Trini now had more important things to do.

            As she got dressed and packed her bag Trini realized that the rangers had become a second family to her, a family she could actually be herself around. The other rangers easily accepted that she was a quite person who does not talk much. While her parents would yell and argue to get her to talk, the rangers involved her in conversation, but never forced her. They never even complained when she decided to stay in her room some nights rather than hang out with them. She smiled as she jumped from her window and ran to the gold mine.

_In Zordon’s ship_

            Trini threw Kim on the ground, hard. Kim then threw up her hands in defeat signaling the end of their training session. “Good job rangers!” Alpha-5 said excitedly throwing his arms in the air.

The rangers sat in a circle as Billy pulled out a cooler full of sandwiches, fruit and water. “Lunch time!” he announced as he dropped the cooler in the center of their circle. One by one they got a sandwich made by Billy’s mother. She was so happy with the friends her son had made that she made lunches for them. Trini and everyone else was very thankful for the food as they did not have to worry about bringing things themselves or making up excuses for their parents.

As they were about to go back to training, Zordon called them into the command room. “Rangers I have a weird signal coming from the west side of town. You need to go check it out. Alpha 5 and I cannot figure it out from here.”

“That’s near my house.” Trini said looking at the map that was up. She was really worried. Her relationship with her parents may not be the best, but she also worried for her brothers. They were all at the house probably playing a board game.

“Don’t worry Trini.” Jason said slipping into leader mode, “We’re all going over there now. It’s morphin’ time!”

Trini snickered at the lame catchphrase that Jason used and closed her eyes. She felt as her yellow armor covered her and when she opened her eyes again she saw pink, black, blue and red through her visor. “Should we take the zords?” Zack asked eagerly.

“It’s not really necessary, for all we know this is a false alarm.” Billy told them not wanting to bring more than needed.

“Billy’s right.” Jason agreed, “No zords. If we need them, we’ll make a new plan.” The rangers used their super speed to get to Trini’s neighborhood.

**Trini’s house**

“This is a nice house.” Kim said seeing where Trini lived, “I just realized that your house is the only one we’ve never been to.” Jason had started what he called personal team building. Each ranger would host the others at their house so they could meet each other’s families and hopefully become closer.

“You guys know why I’m hesitant to let my parents meet any of my friends.” Trini sighed keeping a lookout around her. Kim nodded silently.

“There’s nothing here.” Zack said. He was soon proved wrong when there was a scream from inside of Trini’s house. Jumping into action Trini ran into her house with the other rangers close behind.

The scene that greeted them was a ranger with armor colored green towering over Trini’s parents, who were holding onto her brothers. “Who are you and what are you doing?” Jason demanded of the green ranger.

The ranger laughed and in a female sounding voice said, “So you’re the power rangers? Red, Blue, Black, Yellow and Pink. I somehow expected more.”

“You’re a ranger. Aren’t you on our side?” Billy asked confused about how to react to this new person.

“Blue, blue, blue. Aren’t you supposed to be the smart one?” The green ranger asked. “I’m going to kill all five of you for what you did to Rita Repulsa.”

“She was going to destroy this world!” Trini exclaimed just wanting to keep the green ranger from her family. “We had to stop her. That’s our job as rangers.” Trini could feel the ranger’s grin behind her mask and she attacked her. The other rangers were about to help when they all heard yelling outside, putties. Trini motioned for them to go and took the green ranger on by herself.

Trini was surprised with how well she was doing against the new ranger. She was dodging and landing hits left and right. Finally she landed a hard hit on Green’s head, knocking her out cold. She looked at the motionless green ranger and, satisfied, went over to check on her family. “Don’t worry. I got her. You’re all safe now.” She said as she slowly approached her family. They did not know it was her and she did not want to frighten them.

“Look out!” She heard one of her brother yell, but before she could register what that meant, hands wrapped around her neck. No matter what she did they would not let go. Then the hands slammed her into the floor, hard. Looking up she saw the green ranger. “I don’t go down that easy, Yellow.” She said maliciously. The tone frightened Trini, it sounded so much like Rita.

Now the green ranger had the upper hand in their fight and Trini took the beating of her life time. She felt as her ribs cracked under her armor, as her visor cracked. She did not even know that her helmet could crack. The green ranger stepped on her left leg and Trini heard a sickening crack. _What’s going on?_ She asked herself, _this armor is doing nothing against Green._ It was becoming increasingly difficult for her to keep herself morphed. The injuries were distracting her from her connection to the other rangers. She just hopped that they could feel it too.

“Little Yellow I thought you would put up more of a fight.” Green taunted, “This was hardly a challenge.” All Trini could think to do it growl at her. Green laughed manically and brought up her fist, punching Trini some more. Finally, Trini felt her consciousness slip away and her armor followed. All she could think as the darkness surrounded her was _Zordon’s going to be pissed_.

**With the other ranger**

            They all knew that leaving Trini to fight the green ranger alone was a bad idea as soon as they left the house. If it were not for all the putties they would have turned around and went back to help her. The gnawing feeling in their stomachs that something was about to go horribly wrong lead them through their fight. Wanting to get back to their friend as soon as possible, they kicked and punched mercilessly.

            As they finished with the putties the feeling became worse. Fear gripped at their hearts when they realized that Trini was weak enough that she was going to de-morph. They sprinted back into Trini’s house only to realize they were too late. The green ranger stood over an unconscious Trini while her family sat, shocked in a corner.

            “Looks like my work here is done.” Green said maliciously, “It’s the beginning of your end rangers.” And with that she took off. Zack and Jason wanted to go after her, but they had bigger problems to deal with. For example, how were they going to explain this to Zordon?

            “There’s no point in hiding anymore.” Jason told the rest of the team, defeated. They de-morphed and were greeted with the, somehow more, shocked faces of Trini’s family. Her mother was the first to recover and went to call the other ranger’s families. “You kids have a lot of explaining to do.” Trini’s dad told them after her recovered. Her brothers just thought that their sister being a power ranger was the coolest thing ever. Now they just took care of Trini’s injuries and waited for her to wake up.

**Present**

            That’s how the rangers got to where they were. Everyone’s parents, except Zack’s mom who was on video call, was present in Trini’s living room. After Trini woke up Jason filled her in on what happened. Now they were all sitting silently as Zack continued to patch up Trini.

            “This sucks!” Kim yelled out, “We were only given three rule for being rangers and we already broke one!”

            “It took so much to get Zordon to believe we could do this. He’s going to be so angry.” Trini whined.

            “Come one guys it’s not so bad.” Billy said causing everyone to look at him, “At least we don’t have to lie anymore.”

            Mrs. Cranston walked up to her son and smiled at him, “Billy’s right, but you guys still have to explain how all this happened.”

            “Why you five?” Trini’s mom asked, “This alien couldn’t have picked someone else?”

            “Zordon, mom. He did not choose us, the power coins did.” Trini told her mom.

            “It has always been our destiny and ours alone to be the new power rangers.” Zack said as he cleaned up the first aid kit.

            Jason’s dad, who had been quiet, began to laugh. “Are you telling me you really couldn’t tell that those were your kids? I could tell immediately that it was Jason behind that red helmet and I couldn’t be prouder of him.”

            “Mr. Scott is right. Kimberly, we couldn’t be more proud of you.” Mr. and Mrs. Hart said then turned to their daughter. “We’re sorry we didn’t notice you were the pink ranger sooner.” Kim brought her parents into a group hug, thankful that they were taking it so well”

            “I always knew you were destined for greatness Billy.” Mrs. Cranston smiled knowing that Billy did not like being touched. Billy smiled back at her, happy knowing that he had her approval.

            “Mom?” Zack asked the woman on the laptop screen.

            Mrs. Taylor laughed, “My son a superhero! I’m so happy for you. Wǒ ài nǐ, Zack.”

            Zack sighed relieved that his mom was happy, “Wǒ ài nǐ māmā.”

            All that was left was Trini and her family. Trini, covered in bandages and in need of a cast for her leg, looked nervously at her parents who had been silent since she woke up.

            “Trini!” one of her brothers yelled out, “You’re a superhero! That so awesome!”

            “Yeah.” Exclaimed the other, “I knew there was a reason the yellow ranger was my favorite. Don’t worry we’ll keep your secret identity, we know how superheroes work.” Trini smiled and her brother came running up to her and gave her a big hug. The hug hurt her injuries, but Trini was just happy that at least her brothers had her back.

            “Don’t hurt your sister any more than she already is.” Trini’s dad scolded the boys who quickly released the hug apologizing to her. “Trini nothing I do or say can change the fact that this is where you belong. I saw you in action, even when you were losing you kept trying. It also seems like you’ve made a good group of friends. I’m not super happy to see you like this, but I will support you in this.” He told her. If Trini could she would have leapt up and ran into her dad’s arms.

            Now everyone was looking expectantly at Trini’s mother. She sighed, “You all expect me to see my daughter hurt, to watch her almost die and be ok with it?” At her mother’s words Trini’s heart sank. “This is not what I expected to happen when I told you to find friends Trini. This isn’t what I expected to happen when we moved to Angel Grove. I don’t like this and I never will, but your father is right. You have proven in the past to be stubborn as a mule and I know nothing I do will stop you. All I ask is that…you stay safe Trini. Don’t do something stupid like taking on a new bad guy by yourself again.”

            “Don’t worry, we won’t let her.” Jason assured Trini’s mother putting a hand on Trini’s shoulder.

            “Yeah. I’m sorry about that.” Trini said quietly, “Do you think Zordon and Alpha 5 have anything to help with this?”

            Jason sighed, “We have to go to him anyway, might as well be now. He needs to know about the new green ranger and about our families.” The five of them said goodbye and headed towards the gold mine with Zack carrying Trini.

**Zordon’s ship**

            “We know.” Alpha 5 told the rangers. “We were watching the whole thing.”

            The rangers looked down at their shoes, ashamed. “Zordon if you’re going to be mad at anyone it should be me.” Trini said, “I shouldn’t have tried to take on the green ranger alone.”

            “I shouldn’t have let you. It’s not your fault its mine.” Jason said defending Trini.

            “It’s all our faults. We’re a team, none of us should have let Trini do that.” Kim amended Jason’s statement.

            Then the most unexpected thing happened, Zordon smiled. “You five have come far since we first met. You’re now acting like a team. A rule may have been broken, but you handled it well. I know I can trust all of you to be able protect this world from harm.” The rangers smiled at him. “Now Alpha 5 take them to the hospital wing so they can fix up Trini.”

            Relived that Zordon was not angry Zack, still carrying Trini, Billy and Kim followed Alpha 5 out. Jason smiled at Zordon and said, “Thank you.” Before following his team to the hospital wing. The Earth was in great hands.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> There’s a quick oneshot for Power Rangers (2017). I saw the movie and just had to write something. I do apologize if the Chinese is wrong, I had to use Google translate


End file.
